Morning Coffee
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: Ms. Mills and Mr. Locksley are class favorites. Students can see the connection these two have, even when they play their little games and have their fights. Now all that's left to do is set them up. Easy, right? With rumors spreading, lies told, secrets spilled, and manipulated plans, what could go wrong? (OQ College AU) One shot...maybe!


**Hi everyone! So I was going through some of my old stories, and thought I would post this. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on my stories! You don't know how much they mean to me! Reviews are my best friends :) I hope you like** ** _Morning Coffee,_** **and without further ado, here it is!**

 _ **Morning Coffee**_

"Ugh, what do you want, Mr. Locksley?" Ms. Mills asked. Robin Locksley and Regina Mills worked at the same college in Pennsylvania. One thing was for sure: They WERE NOT FRIENDS. But right now, she was trying to teach a class. She taught math, all levels, and was trying to get through first period. But this idiot was watching her at the doorway. There were already rumors going around by students that they were secretly together, but that was DEFINITELY NOT the case.

Robin smiled and walked over to Regina. All the students were trying not to laugh as their math teacher was very annoyed, rolling their eyes, while their English teacher, Mr. Locksley, was smiling broadly.

Robin had a coffee in his hand and placed it on her desk. She was up at the whiteboard, so she was still a few good feet away. Great, she couldn't kill him from there.

"You forgot your coffee on my desk this morning." Robin smirked and Regina rolled her eyes. The students began to 'oooh' and 'ahhhh' and whistle, and with one death stare from Ms. Mills, they shut up. Did he really have to say that in front of the students? They already thought that they were together in secret.

Then students all laughed, but the teachers ignored it. Regina walked towards her desk and plastered a fake smile. "Thank you, Mr. Locksley." Robin smiled sweetly and Regina wanted to punch him in the face.

Robin looked at the whiteboard and noticed that there were all these scribbles, numbers, and letters on the board. What was that? Was it even English. Well, he should know, he was the English professor.

"What the hell are you teaching these kids?" Robin teased and the whole class laughed again. Mr. Locksley was always the funny one.

"All you have to do is find the value of x." Regina explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robin laughed. Regina thought this was easy? She must be something. A very smart human being.

"You know, there's a reason I'm not a math teacher, Regina." Robin called her by her first name and she cringed. They weren't supposed to call each other by their names in front of the students, but then again, the jackass in front of her never listened to anything. Typical.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. But I don't need you disturbing my class any longer." Regina replied with a smirk and gestured Robin towards the door.

"Geez. Someone needs their coffee." Robin muttered and the class laughed once again. Robin walked towards the door and heard Regina saying, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Locksley."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Regina." Robin walked out of the classroom with a smile on his face. He was sure this wouldn't be the last time he would see Regina that day. After that little quarrel, he was positive she would stop by at least one. Perfect.

"Okay, guys. Sorry for that." Regina said quicky, wanting to return to the lesson. Locksley always knew how to rattle her nerves. And push her buttons. One of the kids raised their hand and Regina called on them. Oh no, it was Ruby.

"Ms. Mills?" Ruby Wolfington asked. Regina sighed, but still smiled. This kid was one of her favorites.

"Yes?" Regina answered, prepared for anything the teen would throw at her.

"You left your coffee on Mr. Locksley's desk this morning?" Ruby smirked and Regina sighed. Ruby Wolfington was her niece's best friends, and she knew her very well. She had known Ruby ever since she was born, so she didn't care that she was teasing her.

"We had a meeting in his room before first period." Regina exclaimed and Ruby nodded, but they both knew that they would talk about that later. At home, definitely not at school.

The rest of the class was all teaching, and by the end of the class period, everyone was very confused. Just before the bell rang, Regina announced to the class, "Hey guys. If you need any help, see Mr. Locksley. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help you." The whole class laughed and agreed they would definitely go to Locksley for help with their math homework. Who knew that the hatred between Locksley and Mills would be so much fun?

….

After surviving the morning, Regina and Robin bumped into each other in the hallways. Regina was carrying a pile of papers she needed to grade, as was Robin. Some of the papers on the top went flying and Regina groaned. Ruby was there too, just by chance, and picked up the papers for both of them.

"Thanks, Ruby." Regina sighed. She hated this hallway. Kids, or now annoying co-workers, were always bumping into her, and she just wanted to get out. Ruby smiled, nodded, smirking again that Robin and Regina were seen together again.

"No problem, Aunt Regina." Ruby smiled and walked away with her friends. Robin looked very confused. Aunt Regina? Ruby Wolfington was related to the badass Mills?

"Aunt Regina?" Robin asked and Regina laughed quietly. Of course he wouldn't understand. He didn't know her, and she would like to keep it that way.

"I have known Ruby since she was little and she is also my niece's best friend." Regina explained shortly, wanting to keep out as much information as possible. This stranger didn't need to know everything about her personal life. Robin nodded in understanding.

"That's nice." Robin said with a genuine smile. Weird, Regina thought the man was only capable of smirking. After all, that's all he ever did.

"Yeah. She makes my mornings a little less sucky." Robin laughed and Regina wondered why she was talking to him. He always annoyed the hell out her, in class or not, but now he seemed like a nice person to talk to. Why?

"Are you going to the Teacher's Lounge?" Robin asked, and she nodded. Where was he going with this? She really didn't want any company.

"Do you mind if we walk there together, then?" Robin asked.

"I don't care." Regina shrugged and Robin nodded. While they were walking in the hallways, side by side, some of the students stopped and stared. Especially Ruby. Mr Locksley and Ms. Mills were walking together. When did that ever happen?

"They are staring." Robin noted. Regina rolled her eyes. _Thanks Captain Obvious,_ Regina smirked to herself.

"They probably think the rumors are true." Regina laughed and Robin chuckled quietly.

"Probably." Robin nodded. Both of them knew that there were rumors floating around school, so why ignore it? They were only a few steps away from the teacher's lounge when-

"Mr. Locksley!" A familiar voice called, and both teachers turned around. Ruby was heading over with August, her boyfriend. Of course Ruby was with him. They were inseparable. Like her best friend Mary Margarette and her fiance, David Nolan.

"What's up, Ruby?" Robin asked and it took all she had in her for Regina not to laugh. Ruby and August both held their math homework in their hands. Robin didn't get it. Was this some sort of joke? There was no chance in hell he was doing that bullshit.

"How would I do this problem?" Ruby was sharing a glance with her aunt and they both were trying really hard not to laugh at Robin's screwed up face. But the look on Robin's face was priceless. He looked like he just heard the longest word in the world. Hilarious.

"You know I'm an English teacher, right?" And then Regina and Ruby ended up laughing. Robin looked at the beautiful brunette and her niece like they were crazy. Well, if Regina was, he wanted to be crazy too. Why not?

"Aunt Regina said if we need any help on our homework, we go to you." Robin looked at Regina, and she just shrugged.

"That's what you get for interrupting my class, Locksley." Regina smirked, but Robin only smirked back. Game on Mills, game on.

"Well, forgive me for giving you your coffee. You did leave it in my room this morning." Robin said. Regina was about to respond to the dark blonde, but her niece cut in first. Regina cringed.

"Well, Aunt Regina had to go to the meeting. It's not like she wanted it to happen." Ruby spoke and, Regina wanted to disappear. Truth? There was no meeting. At all. She just happened to stop by his room that morning and accidently left her coffee there. Or was it an accident?

"Meeting? What meeting?" Robin asked and turned to Regina. Totally busted. Ruby's mouth dropped open and then she started squealing. This was too good to be true! Her aunt actually spending time with Locksley! No way!

"Oh my god!" Ruby squealed and Regina gave her a look to shut up. But she didn't. Ruby wasn't one to listen either. Most days, it seemed like no one was. Shit.

"Listen, I said there was a meeting so there wouldn't be any more rumors." Regina stated and Robin smiled. _Sure, or you just didn't want your reputation to be destroyed,_ Robin laughed to himself.

"So you have to lie when you come visit me?" Robin wiggled and his eyebrows and Regina immediately responded.

"I wasn't visiting you. Don't flatter yourself." Regina muttered and Ruby started laughing. This was too adorable. They were seriously meant for each other, if they would just open their eyes!

"You guys are cute when you flirt." Ruby announced and Regina and Robin turned red. What? Flirting? Sure, they teased each other, this little game back and forth between them, but they NEVER flirted. Flirting wasn't in Regina's vocabulary. Well, it used to be. But that was back when, no. She couldn't think about that now.

"We aren't flirting. Now don't make me tell your grandmother you talked back to a teacher today." Regina threatened and Ruby shrugged. What was Aunt Regina going to do? Tell her grandmother to tell her to stop making fun of her with her future boyfriend? Yeah, okay.

"I don't care. Granny won't mind if I tease my aunt." Ruby walked away with her boyfriend and Regina rolled her eyes. This was going to be a _great_ conversation to have with Locksley. Ugghhh!

"Sorry about that." Regina apologized, but the stupid smirk on Robin's face never left his horrible, handsome face. Crap! Regina just thought his face was handsome! What the hell was going on?!

"It's fine. Now, ready for lunch?" Regina nodded and both teachers walked into the Teacher's Lounge together, causing more than a few stares. By the end of the day, Ms. Mills and Mr. Locksley were sure they would be the talk of the school. Just another thing to look forward to.


End file.
